Fire Emblem Awakening: Midnight
by Dragon of America
Summary: This story takes place in the two years between the war with Plegia and the War with Valm. Lucina is captured by slavers, and forced to live in harsh captivity.
1. The Raid

This is a story about Fire Emblem Awakening. There are three things you need to know before I begin. 1, while I'm going to try and write it as spoiler-free (From Chapter 13 and below are the parts that are definitely being spoiled), there will undoubtedly be spoilers in this. 2, this story is about Lucina, during the two years after the war with Plegia, and before the war with Valm. I may include some of the other Shepherds in this (the two I'm considering adding in are Tharja and Olivia, but I don't exactly have the details worked out in my head), but this story is mainly going to center around Lucina. Why Lucina? Well, for one, she's probably the most developed character of the game (and also my favorite of the entire franchise, followed closely by Ike, Hector, and General Zelgius), and secondly, she's one of the tougher characters, both physically and mentally, which makes her a good candidate for this type of story. Which brings me to the third thing. This story is going to have heavy sexual/bondage themes. So, yeah. Sorry (not really) about that.

Anyways, enjoy.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 1: The Raid

Three weeks ago, Prince Chrom and his army had returned from Plegia victorious; after the murder of Exalt Emmeryn, the Shepherds of Ylisse had retaliated on King Gangrel, defeating him, as his army around him gave up their arms. Upon the Shepherds return, Prince Chrom announced that he would be taking his sister's place as ruler of Ylisse, but forswearing the title of Exalt. Not long after that, the Royal Wedding between Prince Chrom and his betrothed had become the talk of everyone in the Halidom.

And Lucina heard all about it in a small village to the northwest of Ylisstol.

Frankly, Lucina found it all very odd, and a little bit humorous. Here she was, trying to change the future from the apocalypse, and everyone around her was gossiping about something which seemed really quite trivial in comparison: the wedding of her mother and father. It all struck her as a little ironic.

After Gangrel's defeat (and Emmeryn's un-prevented death), Lucina had gone into hiding. There wasn't really anything else for her to do for the next two years, not until Walhart the Conqueror began his war. So, Lucina had returned to Ylisse, found a small village in the northwest of the Halidom, at the foot of the mountains, relatively close to the border, by the name of Beckinsdale, and taken up residence by herself in one of the smaller houses. She set aside Falchion and her armor for a job attending horses, and, for once in her life, a dress. And if she was honest with herself, it was pure bliss. Finally, she could relax and live a normal life, and let her guard down, if only for a little while. She never let anyone get too close, lest they find out things they shouldn't; her main concern was keeping the Brand of the Exalt within her left eye concealed by her hair, if she ever talked to anyone, although that was very seldom. Beckinsdale was small and out of the way, so visitors to the town were rare. Lucina kept Falchion and her armor tucked away inside a chest beneath the floorboards of her home, as she began to grow accustomed to wearing a dress. Apart from a few of the villagers noting her odd fashion tastes (she remembered quite clearly, on one of her first days as a resident of Beckinsdale, one of the village women had called her dress, "Gaudy"), she had very few interactions with her neighbors, and those were kept brief.

Lucina's schedule for most days was to get up at sunrise, get dressed, have breakfast, tend to the horses (of which there were currently two), and then tend to the house, if it needed any tending to, then get lunch, run whatever errands were needed for the house, then enjoy the uneventful-ness of her current life. Finally, she had nothing to do! No longer was she following her father in a desperate mission to change the future. For once in her life, there was peace.

And that's how her last day in Beckinsdale was: peaceful.

It was around midday, and she had just finished lunch in her humble home. Her errands today consisted of heading into town for the weekly restocking of supplies. Grabbing a basket out of the closet, Lucina exited through the door and started heading towards one of the shops.

She had barely gotten to the center of town when she heard the sound of horse hooves, loud and fast, coming towards the town. She barely had time to think of what it meant before a horde of men, armed with swords and axes, riding on horseback, charged through the town. _Bandits, _she realized.

The bandits split into two groups; those who left their horses, and those who stayed on horseback. Those who left their horses began break into the buildings, while the ones who remained on their horses began to gather up people on the street. Lucina immediately sprinted back towards her own home. _Got to get Falchion, _she thought.

As she ran towards her home, one of the horsemen noticed her. Kicking his heels into the horses side, he galloped after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, and when he did, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Don't try and run, miss," he barked, as he started to pull her back towards the center of town.

"Let me go!" Lucina shouted. The man laughed, taking his eyes off of her for a moment, not expecting too much of resistance. Lucina, however, noticed that he wore a knife on his belt. Quickly, she grabbed the knife with her free arm, and slashed off the hand that pulled her.

The bandit howled in agony, grabbing his sword with his remaining hand and slashing downwards at her, furious. Lucina dodged, but was a little too slow; he managed to slice the shoulder of her right arm, nearly to the bone. She screamed in pain, but still managed to keep sprinting towards her house, adrenaline pumping.

She just barely made it to the house, and immediately pushed the table and chairs up against the door. The furious bandit, not far behind her, tried kicking the door down to no avail, calling for some of his friends for help as did.

Lucina pulled the shoulder of her dress down and inspected the wound. She could barely move her right arm; there was no way she could use a sword with that arm. And unfortunately, she had no experience using her left arm.

She looked out the window to check on the bandits, and what she saw made her heart drop. A large wagon had appeared in the center of town, and the bandits were pushing the villagers inside, tying them up as they did. _These aren't bandits, they're slavers. _

She considered her options. She could retrieve Falchion and attempt to fight them off, but she had very little hope of that succeeding. There were a lot of men, and only one of her, fighting with her weak arm. Not to mention that if they anyone recognized Falchion, she would have a problem. The other choice was to surrender herself to the slavers. If they let her live, she might be able to heal her wound, and fight back, if an opportunity ever arose. But they would undoubtedly inspect their new slaves, and discover the Brand of the Exalt.

Lucina was backed into a corner, the inevitable banging on her door. She looked around the room for anything she could use to help her, anything at all if it meant another option...and found an ink bottle.

Lucina didn't like the idea that came to her mind just then. Not one bit. But if the ink caused her eyes to grow red and swollen...She grimaced. Any second now, the slavers would bust her door down and take her anyways. If she couldn't escape, she could at least try to make her situation a tiny bit better.

Dabbing some ink on her finger, she grabbed a washcloth and bit down on it. This was going to hurt.

* * *

"Maybe we could tie the door to one of the horses and pull it off?" one of the men suggested.

"Is she even worth the trouble, Ramsey?" asked the Boss, Carson. "She got you pretty good with that knife."

"You didn't see her, Boss," said Ramsey through gritted teeth. "She's a beaut. Mmmhmm. She's definitely worth the trouble. And if I'm wrong, well, at least I'll get some payback for my hand."

If Carson could say one thing about Ramsey, it's that he was either highly tolerant to pain, or too crazy to care. Which is exactly how he ended up being Carson's right hand man. _Naga knows we don't need his left hand anymore. _

Suddenly, they heard a short, muffled scream from inside the house. "D-did she kill herself?" one of the men asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know," said Carson. "Someone bash the windows in and go get her."

"Windows?" asked the man. "...Why didn't we think of that?"

Carson shook his head. _This is what I get for hiring cheap men. _

* * *

Lucina had crumpled to the floor, clutching her hand to her face in agony. Both of her eyes were closed, which meant that she didn't see one of the slavers bash in her window and crawl through. But she heard it. She didn't bother to move, she was in too much pain, with her sword-arm useless and her eye burning.

"Listen, miss," the slaver said to her, "You just sit still and co-operate, and we won't hurt you. Got it?" Lucina nodded, fighting back tears; from the pain or from her situation, she couldn't tell. Without another word, the slaver picked her up and carried her on his shoulder, back out through the window.


	2. The New Stock

So, uh, that last chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned.

Just like all my other chapters!

I try to have at least a minimum of 600 words, or to shoot for around 600 to 1,100. I'll try to shorten the chapters from here on in, but I make no guarantees; some things just need to be in certain chapters.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem - Midnight

Chapter 2: The New Stock

Lucina remembered being brought out of her house, and after that, things were hazy. There were a few things that she recalled quite well, however. She remembered being sat down in front of the carriage and having her arms pulled behind her back as one of the slavers tied her hands together with rope, much to the dismay of her injured shoulder. Her eyes remained shut tight throughout the whole experience; she was in too much pain to open them. She started when one of the men touched her wound. "Well, Cicero?" said one of the slavers. "Can you heal it? We've got a lot riding on this sale. We can't afford for our prices to go down because of this."

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Cicero, "Although I'll need a little bit of time. I'll sit back in the carriage on the way."

Lucina grimaced as she was picked up again, and after a few moments, laid back down on her left side. Once more she felt ropes begin to bind her, this time around her ankles. At this point, Lucina didn't even want to struggle; with how much pain she was in, they could very well be her saviors just as much as they were her captors. However, that strange (albeit calming) thought left her mind quickly, as what felt like a strange, cold liquid was poured over her shoulder. The feeling was far from foreign; Cicero was using a staff on her wound.

The captured villagers rode in bumpy silence as Cicero continued to heal Lucina's wound. Half an hour past, and the pain in Lucina's shoulder was gone. The feeling of cold liquid on her shoulder stopped, as she felt a hand brush her hair out of her face. Lucina tensed, bracing herself for anything.

"You haven't opened your eyes at all since we've left the village," he said, calmly. The man irradiated calmness; his voice was gentle, as were the gloved hands that had brushed her hair out of her face. Lucina was perplexed by him. "Would you mind so terribly to open them?"

Her eyes still burned from the ink, but not nearly as much as they had earlier. Still, she was reluctant to open them; there was the possibly that she had damaged her eye in vain, and that the Brand of the Exalt was still very visible. She was also afraid of confronting the distinct possibility that she was completely blind in her left eye, now. But while all of these things were possible, if she did open her eyes, she could start to assess her captors, and maybe begin work on an escape plan. Plus, it wasn't as if she could just keep her eyes closed forever; she would undoubtedly have to open them sometime.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The wagon was larger than it had looked; there were at least twelve people in there with her. Two were slavers; Cicero, kneeling beside her, his face as gentle as his voice, and another, standing in the corner. Lucina recognized him as the man who had grabbed her. He sneered at her when she looked at him, as he began to remove the large, bloodied rag over where his left hand should be. The other ten were the villagers. Lucina noticed something that made her heart sink even more than it already had; the majority of the captured villagers were women. There were seven women, not including herself, and only three men had been captured. Lucina feared the worst.

"There we are," said Cicero tenderly. "Do you have a name?"

If Lucina had been reluctant to open her eyes, she was appalled at the thought of giving them her name. It didn't much matter; there were only a select few people that it could have an impact on, and all of them were miles away in Ylisstol. But she was loath to the idea of giving them that sort of information.

"Cicero, quit messing with that harlot and heal my hand," said the slaver in the corner. "I'm not exactly gaining blood over here."

"Alright, Ramsey," Cicero said, turning to face the one in the corner. He stood up and grabbed Ramsey's arm, as the orb of Cicero's staff lit up. Once more Cicero knelt down.

The burning in Lucina's eye returned, and she once again closed them. She knew little more than what she had when she had originally opened them, except that some of her fears might have been confirmed.

After hours of lying on her side in silence in the bumpy wagon, the wagon finally stopped. Lucina opened her eyes again. The sun had set, and the moon was reasonably high in the night sky.

Slavers appeared outside the wagon. One of them, a tall burly man in the back, gave out orders. "Take the men to the shack," he ordered. "Then bring the women out here." As the slavers followed their orders, Lucina's heart raced. The men were taken out of the shack first, dragged out of her field of view, as the eager slavers now began to drag out the women. Lucina was the last to be brought out of the wagon, and she was sat down on her knees in the grass. To her right, a small wooden shack sat alone on a small hill. Beyond the shack stood a prominent, imposing fortress. For a slaver's domain, it was surprisingly in good condition from what little she could see in the night.

Suddenly, a large rag was placed in her mouth. She, and all the other women, had been gagged. The slavers pulled her up, to stand, cutting off the bindings around her ankles.

"The Chief is going to want to get a good look at the new stock for this week," said the slaver leader, smirking just a little, "So...I hope you feel comfortable in your small-clothes." The slavers began to hoot and holler, as Lucina felt a pit in her stomach. One of the slavers began to cut open her dress from behind her, tearing it off of her now-exposed body. One of the women next to her tried to kick the man who stripped her, but she was immediately back-handed by another. Lucina, now robbed of her pride, clothes, and her will to fight, did her best to stand still in the cold, night air, even when the man behind her groped her rear.

It didn't take long before the slavers began to march them toward the fort. The slavers had at least let her keep her boots on, at least for the time being. The slavers pushed them into the fort quickly, and they entered what looked like what had once been a throne room for a ruler, many ages ago. Now, a large wooden chair was occupied by a large man. Lucina couldn't tell if he was overweight or if his body weight was composed muscle.

"Chief Omar," said the leader, "We have brought eight fine, young maidens tonight."

"Good work, Carson," said the Chief, as he stood up. "Now we shall begin the inspection."


	3. The Inspection

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 3: The Inspection

As the slaver chief began to walk closer to the gathering of women in the center of the hall, the slavers around them started to line them up by height. Lucina ended up near the end of the line, towards the taller section. Omar, the chief, began to go down the line, shorter women first, which meant Lucina had the privilege of watching how exactly the, "Inspection," worked.

Omar stepped slowly in a circle around the woman he was currently examining, sizing her up. When he was once again in front of her, he hefted her breasts in his large hands. The woman groaned through her gag, disgusted, while the slavers around the women began to chuckle. Omar's face, however, could have been made out of stone. Lucina couldn't tell very well from how bushy his beard was, but he certainly didn't appear to be smiling.

When Omar was done hefting the woman's breasts, he brushed her hair out of her face, and began to examine her face, scalp, and neck.

"Carson!" Omar barked, stepping back from the woman. The burly man from before walked briskly towards Omar, facing the woman. "How much do you think?" The chief asked, nonchalantly, as if they were judging livestock.

"I'd say...4,000 gold," Carson answered.

"That sounds reasonable," said Omar. "Write that down."

Immediately, one of the older slavers pulled out a pad of parchment and quill, and began to write down prices, as Omar continued the inspection of the women, going down the line.

Lucina felt the pit in her stomach grow larger as the slaver got continually closer to her. But she dared not show it in her face. She couldn't help shaking, but that was partly because of the fact that she was wearing nothing but small clothes and a pair of boots, and it was a cold night. But she would not give the impression that she was afraid of these slavers, even if she was really quite terrified.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was her turn to be inspected. Before Omar even began, however, he gave her one good look, and stopped. "Cicero," he said calmly, "What is that?"

This time it was Cicero's turn to quickly come to Omar's side. "What is it, Chief?" said Cicero. "Is it her shoulder?"

"Her shoulder?" asked Omar quizzically. "Her shoulders are both fine. Look at her eyes."

This was it. This was where Lucina learned whether the pain she went through to hide the Brand of the Exalt was either in vain or had saved her.

Cicero stepped forward, grabbing her by the chin to prevent her from moving, an unnecessary precaution. "What...how did your eye get so red?"

Lucina was so relieved she had to stop herself from falling over.

"Can you heal it, Cicero?" asked Omar.

"I...don't know, honestly. I can't tell if it's a sickness or something else."

"Then we'll continue the inspection, and then give her to you once we're done."

Cicero stepped back, as Omar began to size her up. Lucina had never been more self-conscious. She could practically feel his eyes on her body. When Omar was once again facing her, she braced herself for his hands. Her breasts were not large (of which she was grateful; her disguise as Marth had been difficult enough as it was), but they were nonetheless perky. It also didn't help her dignity when she realized that the night air had caused her nipples to harden through her bra. Still, Omar said nothing, displayed nothing in his face, as he groped her chest. Lucina felt her face grow hot as he continued to feel her up, doing her utmost to show no signs of discomfort, even with her gag. Finally, after what she knew was just over a minute but what felt like eternity, he took his hands away from her breasts, and applied them to her face, examining her intently. Then, he stepped back, and turned to Carson.

"Well?" Omar asked.

"Apart from the eye, probably...Probably 6 to 7,000," answered Carson.

"Really? Why?"

"Well," said Carson, "She's got nice hips and good legs. Plus, she's also got a little muscle on her, and that means she's got a bit more stamina. Not to mention that blue hair like that isn't seen very often."

Omar nodded his agreement as the older slaver began to write down the appointed price for Lucina. "Cicero, take her to one of the rooms here in the fort and make sure she's not sick with something."

"Yes, chief," said Cicero, grabbing Lucina by the shoulders and leading her down a hallway, and through a small wooden door. Inside were three wooden chairs around a table, a lantern, but most notably, a large bed.

Lucina let out a moan through her gag. And then suddenly, the gag was untied.

"I'm sorry about that," said Cicero, setting the piece of cloth on the table.

"...Why did you do that?" asked Lucina. Her throat felt dry, but it felt good to talk after hours of silence.

"You're about to be sold to some of the most despicable people in Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, or beyond," answered Cicero, untying the bindings around her wrists as well. "The least I can do is try to make the experience a bit more comfortable, especially when my fellows would do the exact opposite. Now, please, sit down."

Lucina sat down on one of the chairs, trying to cover herself with her arms. "I'm not sick."

"I know," said Cicero, pulling up a chair next to her. "Self-inflicted, right?" Lucina, a little taken aback that he knew, nodded. "Now, my question is...why?"

Lucina looked away.

Cicero sighed. "Can you tell me your name, at least?"

"Will you stop asking questions about my eye?"

Cicero paused, his eyebrows furrowing. "Deal."

"...Lucina." Had it been any of the other slavers, or even one of the villagers, she would not have given her name, not even considered it, but Cicero was just so gentle. She believed what he said about trying to make her more comfortable. She was almost worried she might actually take a liking to Cicero.

Cicero sat back in his chair. "Lucina," he repeated. "Well, you probably know this already, but I'm Cicero. It's a pleasure to-"

Just then, a loud knock on the door, which was immediately opened to reveal Ramsey, the one who's left hand Lucina had cut off, leaving only a stump, now. "Get out, Cicero," Ramsey said firmly. In his right hand was a bottle. "I just had a talk with the chief, and he's agreed to let me exact a little bit of payback on this wench."

Lucina didn't move. Her hands were untied, and she was uninjured, if a little hungry, and the man was clearly inebriated. If ever there was an opportunity to escape, it would be now, after Cicero left.

Cicero stood up, looking down at Lucina, then back at Ramsey. "Alright, Ramsey." Reluctantly, Cicero left the room, as Ramsey closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Stand up," he growled. She did so, standing directly in front of him. Ramsey took another swig from his bottle, taking a step towards her, and then another.

When he was three feet away, Lucina grabbed the wrist of his good arm with her left hand, then punched him in the throat with her right. The man coughed and bent over, but as Lucina moved to knee him in the face, Ramsey swung his left arm stump into her gut, then, dropping his bottle and standing up again, he grabbed her by the neck. "Wrong move, beautiful," he sneered.


	4. Nothing Good Happens After Midnight

This is probably the most un-planned fanfiction I have ever done. Most of my fanfictions, I have the first six chapters planned in my head when I start writing them, but this one, I had the main idea and I just started writing it, but so far it's turning out to be one of my favorites. It may also end up being a bit more romantic than I had anticipated (hint hint), but I won't say too much.

Although I do remember starting out that I wanted to use this particular chapter title sometime.

Anyways.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 4: Nothing Good Happens After Midnight

Lucina's heart raced as she gripped Ramsey's fingers, trying to pry them off of her neck. He pulled her close to him, so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Don't ever try to fight back again," Ramsey growled. She tried to move back, away from the drunk slaver, but his grip was made of iron. He stomped down on her foot with his heavy, booted heel, then punched her in the gut with his injured hand, still managing to knock the wind out of her. If it wasn't for Lucina's own boots, she doubted she would ever be able to use that foot again.

Ramsey pushed the stunned Lucina onto the bed, then lay down on top of her, releasing his hand from her throat, but pinning her down with his left forearm. Lucina did her best to remain composed as she fought off hysterics; to her horror, she could feel the large bulge in his pants pressing against her.

"You shouldn't have cut off my hand, witch," he said as he unclasped his belt. He grabbed her arm and began to tie it the bed-frame with his belt, and when he felt it was secure enough, did the same with her other arm. She tried kicking as Ramsey started to pull her boots off. Once her feet were exposed, Ramsey pulled his pants down, then tied her feet to the foot of the bed using his pants. Now Lucina was completely immobilized, completely helpless.

From a knapsack that hung on Ramsey's shirt, he pulled out a familiar object. "This, beautiful, is the same knife you used to rob me of my hand," Ramsey said, sliding the cold blade gently along Lucina's waist. "And with it, I shall now rob you of something you hold dear." Ramsey slid the blade of his knife up under the strings of her panties, and cut them off. He pulled the loose fabric away, and gazed greedily at her womanhood before looking back up at her face. She glared at him with all the intensity she could muster.

"It's a shame Omar never thinks to check down here," chuckled Ramsey. "This always gets the best reaction."

Lucina swallowed, and turned her gaze away from him as Ramsey once more lay down on top of her. She grimaced as she felt him pull off his own underwear, then gasped as he entered her.

She had never had relations with a man before. She had always viewed other things as more important. True, she had considered it with a few men, like Gerome, or perhaps Brady, but she had always been taught that it was important to choose someone for her first time that she truly loved. And now, this filthy, alcohol-stinking man had robbed her of that privilege.

As Ramsey continued to assault her womanhood, he also began to kiss her belly, continuing up her body until her reached her small, but firm breasts. Placing his lips between her cleavage, he nuzzled his head between her chest, then gripped her bra with his teeth, and tore it off of her body, laughing as he removed the last vestige of Lucina's modesty. Spitting her bra out of his mouth, he bent down again, and began to bite on her nipples.

Sickened though she was, Lucina could not help but derive a small amount of pleasure from his actions. Disgusted with herself, she felt her heart race as Ramsey began to squeeze her left breast, resuming his advance of quick body kisses, moving his way up to her neck, and finally, her mouth, forcing himself upon her lips.

While Lucina had never had sex until now, she had kissed men before. The familiar feeling of a man's lips on her own was welcoming to her body, while her mind revolted. She found it difficult to breathe, as Ramsey's tongue began to enter her mouth. She considered biting him, as his tongue began to interlock with her own, but she doubted that would end well for her.

The rape continued for what felt like hours until Ramsey had at long last finished. Ramsey lay his head on her heaving chest as the two of them caught their breath. Finally, Ramsey stood up, and for a moment, Lucina thought he was going to untie her and leave her be. She was proven wrong, however, when he retrieved the gag that Cicero had removed and set on the table earlier. Lucina, beyond caring at this point, grunted as he placed the rag once more into her mouth. He then retrieved the lantern, and extinguished it. She heard the sound of him removing his shirt, then felt the bed creak as he began to crawl over her, seemingly intentionally sliding his masculinity across her belly as he did. Then, he pulled the covers up over her, sliding in with her, as he snuggled in next to her, laying his head on her breasts, and starting to sleep.

Lucina did not get any sleep that night.


	5. Lucina's Revelation

Alright, guys, I have to say something. I really do appreciate reviews; honestly. I like getting reviews, I want to hear what you guys think I could improve on and what I'm doing fine on. However, I have to ask that you refrain from writing reviews that say simply, "...", as that is not helpful for me. I can't tell if you're saying that you didn't like the chapter, or if you did like the chapter and you're just speechless. If you didn't like the chapter, tell me what you didn't like about it. If you did like the chapter, tell me what you did like about it, so I can try to do more of that.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 5: Lucina's Revelation

In the ensuing sleepless hours that followed, Lucina did a lot of thinking. She thought about how she might escape, either from her present situation, or in general. If she could get her hands free, she might be able to strangle Ramsey to death with the belt, or better yet, stab him with his knife. It did not take much deliberation or experimentation to discover that both of those things would be impossible. Lucina attempted to pull her legs free from the pants that Ramsey had tied her to the foot of the bed with, but to no avail. So instead, she began to consider long-term escape options.

She guessed that upon waking up, Ramsey would want to have sex with her again. After that, she had no idea what might happen. He could end up leaving her in that room, either tied to the bed or free to move around, or she may be needed outside, for whatever reason. The small amount of moonlight through the window did little to help her, but she at least was able to see the bars on the window. No escape that way. She wondered at one point whether Cicero might be able to help her, but that she seriously doubted. While he was kind, he was still one of the slavers. No doubt he would profit off of her just as much as the other foul men who had taken her.

Sunlight finally began to seep in through the window, to both Lucina's relief and dread. She braced herself to go through the act again when Ramsey awoke. In none of the hours that Ramsey slept had he ever moved, much to the dismay of her chest; the angle she had to sit at while currently restrained was not exactly great for her back, and Ramsey using her breasts as a pillow made it that much more uncomfortable. It didn't help that Ramsey drooled in his sleep, accumulating saliva in her cleavage.

It didn't take long after that for Ramsey to stir. Stretching, he sat up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, wrapping his good arm around her, cupping his hand over her right breast.

"You make for a good pillow, beautiful," he said, yawning. Lucina sniffed, unable to speak with the gag in her mouth. She shivered as Ramsey began to rub her nipple between his thumb and finger. "Ready to go again?" he said. Lucina closed her eyes, wanting to get it over with.

She felt Ramsey move on top of her once more, but he was not in the same position as before. Instead of the full weight of his body on top of hers, she felt his knees begin to move along her sides. She felt his hand brush across her face, and suddenly her gag was removed. _Oh, no, _she thought, terrified. _  
_

"Open your mouth," Ramsey said. Lucina kept her eyes shut tight, but she knew what he was planning. She was willing for him to enter her in the traditional sense, grope her, or even kiss her, but she was _not _letting that inside her mouth. Trembling, she shook her head. "I wasn't asking, slave. You don't get to decide what you want anymore. We do. And I say you want this in your mouth."

And that's when it struck her. That's when she realized the full extent of her circumstances. No longer did she have any choice, any freedoms, any will of her own. No longer was she a person, with wants, and needs, and hopes, and dreams. No, she was an object. A toy, to be used for the pleasure of the men who owned her. Her desires were non-existent, save for the will to please her masters.

She was a slave.

As Ramsey began to press his tip against her lips, Lucina opened her mouth. "Good girl," said Ramsey, as he pushed his appendage into her mouth. Lucina, unsure of what she was supposed to do and afraid of the consequences of displeasing Ramsey, tentatively and reluctantly began lick his foul-tasting masculinity.

Lucina hated Ramsey. It was his fault that she was here; it was Ramsey who sliced her shoulder and forced her to submit; it was Ramsey who had tied her to this bed; it was Ramsey who had taken her virginity. But she could do nothing about it, even as his vile liquid spewed into her mouth, and he forced her to swallow it. As Ramsey removed his masculinity from her lips, he smiled, though Lucina could not see it. "Excellent work, beautiful. You've definitely paid back my hand." She felt the bed shake as he stepped off, and suddenly, the pants holding her legs down were removed, followed quickly by the belt that restrained her to the bed frame. She opened her eyes as Ramsey pulled his britches back on, then his shirt. "I hope you've enjoyed your time with me," Ramsey sneered. "Because I don't think you'll be seeing much of anyone for a while, not until the clients get here." Ramsey moved to the door. "Don't forget me anytime soon," he said, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Lucina was now alone, in her room, her body covered only by her blanket, utterly humiliated. She stood up to retrieve her undergarments at the very least, but the dastard had torn them. There was no dresser in the room, no storage of any kind.

Lucina lay back down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow, and began to sob.


	6. A Scheme Awry

I'm going to be perfectly honest here, for a second.

I don't plan on ever finishing my fanfictions. I think of areas the plot could go, and where I want it to go, what kind of scenes I want in it, who I want in it, etc, but I highly doubt I'll ever finish them. In fact, I was ready to call it quits on this one (because while I had ideas, none of them were very solid) until, on a whim, I decided to read the reviews for this story. When I checked it last, there weren't a whole lot of reviews for it, and the ones that were there were vary vague. I checked them today to find two reviews that I really loved. They included both suggestions about where it could go, and encouragement to continue.

So continue I shall. I really should be doing more productive stuff, but, eh. I'm going to see if I can get to nine or possibly even ten chapters at least in the next week. That's a lot, but I usually do most of a chapter in one sitting, so, that adds up to about five days of working on this. I make no guarantees, though.

This has never been more applicable, but thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 6: A Scheme Awry

Five days.

Five days Lucina had spent, sitting in her room. Five days since she had seen the sky without looking through barred windows. Five days since she had been robbed of her purity. They were the longest five days Lucina had ever lived through, despite that, in hindsight, not much had transpired.

On the first day, Cicero, a few hours after Ramsey had left, brought in undergarments for her to wear, so that she could preserve what was left of her modesty. They were not much-the bra was loose on her chest and the panties clung tightly to her thighs-but she sincerely appreciated the gesture.

Every day, she was brought in food on a tray, consisting of assorted fruits and a wooden cup of water. Each day, upon receiving the tray, she brought the cup to the window to see if she could examine her damaged eye, and then thanked Naga profusely that the effects of the ink had not subsided.

On the sixth day, however, she was not happy to see that the subsidence had begun. The Exalt's Brand was not visible, but her eye had far fewer red streaks than the previous day. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Sighing, she took a sip of her water and then sat down at the table where her food was set. She picked up an apple and prepared to bite into it, but jumped when there was a knock on her door, which then opened.

Cicero entered the room and sat down in the other chair, closing the door behind him. "I just came in to warn you that the..." he gulped. "The auction is today."

Lucina dropped the apple. It dropped to the floor with a thud that Lucina could have mistaken for the sound of her heart dropping.

"I'm sorry," said Cicero. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Why do you work with these monsters?" she asked him. "You're nothing like anybody else here that I've met. You have morals, values. You don't belong here."

Cicero looked at her blankly.

"I don't to pry," she continued, "but I'm about to be sold to some man to be used as an object, worse, even, because of _you._" She glared at him, as he raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I've had some time to think, and I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't healed my shoulder. I would have either bled to death, or been damaged property, and I would have been killed. But instead, you, with your staff, healed me, and now there's a very good chance that I'll spend the rest of my days as some man's toy."

She didn't notice until she was finished that Cicero had broken eye contact with her. Once she was through, Cicero sighed.

"I'm here because of my sister." He looked back up, but avoided looking at her directly. "About three years ago, my older sister was captured from my own village by slavers. I started looking for her, but without any luck, at least until the past year. I got word that the men responsible for her capture were here, in this area, so I decided to join up with them to see if I could find the man who bought her."

Lucina was speechless. Cicero wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I've been very unsuccessful, so far."

"I-I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sat back in her chair. "I don't know what to say. Is there some way I can help?"

"I'm afraid there isn't." He sighed.

"What if...What if you came with me?" she asked.

He looked at her with the same blank expression he had had moments ago. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be sold as a slave. But what if, for whatever reason, you came with me and went with whoever bought me? Then, once we're there, we could look for your sister, and then you could help me escape."

Cicero blinked. "That just might work," he said. "But how would I go with you? I guess...maybe I could offer to work for whoever buys you?"

Lucina nodded. "And that since you know me, you may be able to help with the...process, I suppose."

Cicero agreed. "And-"

They were interrupted by a gruff voice outside the door. "Cicero, the customers are arriving. We need you out here."

Cicero stood up. "That's my cue to leave. I'll...I'll see you soon." Quickly, he left the room.

Lucina spent the next hour waiting in her room. But with hope beating in her heart, now, the hour did not seem to pass as long.

When the time was done, her door opened, and one of the slavers entered. "It's time for the auction." Lucina gulped, but followed him as he led her back towards the main hall that she had been inspected in, six nights ago. This time, however, she was led down a side passage, and into a line with the other women. Carson went down the line, cuffing the hands of the women in iron manacles. Lucina gulped again as he clapped her wrists together in the cold metal.

Slowly, they were brought through the side passage, down by the end of the main hall, through an archway. Lucina, near the front of the line, could see through the archway, and into the main hall. Before Omar's chair stood a large, wooden stand that wasn't there previously. It reminded Lucina too much of gallows.

Carson stepped through the archway, and addressed the out-of-sight crowd. "Welcome, welcome. Today, we have a very special lineup of girls for you, as well as some hardworking manservants, available after the main auction. But first, I'd like to bring up our first item of the day." He waved his hands, gesturing someone to come forward. "To prove how much we care about you as customers, and to show our appreciation for coming to us, we have a very important sale." Lucina watched intently as a robed figure was brought on stage by two men; she recognized Ramsey.

Carson pulled away the robe, revealing, to Lucina's horror, Cicero, clad in irons, as naked as she was. "We caught this man, a member of our own little band, scheming to free one of _your _girls. And in this business, we don't tolerate backstabbing schemers." Carson stepped forward. "Shall we start the bidding for this traitor at 100 gold coins?"


	7. The Auction

Okay, so if I'm entirely honest, I planned that chapter to go differently than it ended up going.

Then I thought, "Nah."

Unrelated pun aside, I've got some tricks up my sleeve for these next few chapters, although I learned today that I may or may not be able to deliver on that promise I made yesterday, due to my schedule. The chapters may not be finished by the end of the week. I'll do my best, but we'll see.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 7: The Auction

From where she stood in the side passage, Lucina couldn't tell if the audience were shocked by Carson's announcement or simply not interested, as not a word had been said for quite some time. Then, finally, a voice rang out from the out-of-sight crowd: "100 gold coins."

Silence. Carson waited a moment. "Going once... Going twice...Sold!" Ramsey and the other man brought Cicero off the wooden stage, and out of sight from the passageway.

Carson smiled, as he motioned for the men to bring out the next girl, two spaces ahead of her. "Thank you for participating in our little demonstration. Now, let's move on to more feminine merchandise." The men brought back the robe that had covered Cicero, and now covered the woman in the front, leading her out of the passage and onto the stage as he did. A slaver brought the line forward; Lucina was now second in line to be sold.

"Now, we have a total of eight girls for you, today." The woman was brought on stage, and positioned in the center. Carson disrobed her, revealing her to the crowd. "Our first girl for you, as you can see, is very well endowed." He turned her around so that they could look at her back. "She has a nice, large rear," he described, pulling her panties tighter so they could see better. Then, in the same motion, he pulled away her bra, tossing it aside, and turned her around again. "And her red hair, while common in this region of Ylisse, is nonetheless dazzling. But I'm sure you aren't looking at her hair, right now." The crowd laughed. "Shall we start the bidding at 4,000 gold coins?"

"4,000!"

"4,500!"

"4,850!"

The auction moved faster than Lucina had expected, especially after the sale of Cicero. Within a few minutes, no more than three, the woman onstage was sold. "...To Quen'lo of Ferox." Once more, Ramsey and the other slaver brought the woman offstage. The robe was once more brought to the woman in the front, as she was quickly covered and brought on stage, only to be revealed moments later.

Lucina's heart raced as she stepped forward. Her turn was next. She looked around for any means of escape, of fighting her way out, to no avail. The manacles around her wrists were solid; they wouldn't break easily.

To Lucina's mounting dread, the woman on stage now was sold even quicker than her predecessor. "6,000, going once! Going twice!...Sold! To Ford of Plegia." The woman was, as with the others, brought off stage by Ramsey and his partner, as another man brought the robe for Lucina to wear, now.

"Our next girl is something of a rarity," announced Carson, a hint of amusement coating his voice. Lucina, robed, could hardly see, but she was brought toward the stage. With every step she took, it felt even more like her heart was about to burst from her chest. Slowly, she stepped onto the stage, as she was led carefully up the wooden steps. It felt like a year past between the time it took for her to ascend the stairs, and be positioned in the center.

With a flourish, Carson disrobed her, leaving her standing on the wooden stage covered only by her hair and her undergarments.

The situation was made worse when she realized how big a turnout slave auctions had. There must have been at least a hundred men watching her, now, examining her. If she thought she had been self-conscious when Omar examined her on the night of her first arrival, she was almost ashamed presently. She would have traded this for another inspection from Omar in a heartbeat, which, in her current state, would be quite fast.

"Now, when is the last time you've seen hair like this?" said Carson, picking up a strand of her hair. "Each lock is like a glimpse into the night sky," Carson exaggerated. "Her legs are shapely and fine, and she carries some muscle on her. Her breasts and buttocks," Carson continued, turning her around as he had the previous girls, "while certainly not the largest, are firm and tight." Lucina felt Carson's hand brush against her back, and just like that, her bra had been flung across the room. She was turned around to the stinging gazes of a hundred potential buyers, all staring greedily at the exposed mounds on her chest.

"Now, shall we start the bidding at 7,000?"

Almost immediately, the call rang out: "7,000!"

"8,000!"

"8,200!"

"9,000!"

The prices escalated quickly as Lucina shifted nervously. She'd never been the object of desire, and she was finding out all too quickly that she didn't like it. Not only were the bids higher than previously, but the bids were being placed much faster.

"12,000!"

"15!"

"17!"

Lucina examined the crowd closely. Cicero and the other two girls were nowhere in sight; she assumed that they had been taken to another room to await the arrival of their buyer, of which was a very diverse group. Lucina saw ten Ylisseans, the obvious minority. Then there were around 35 from Regna Ferox; the remainder were Plegians.

"25!"

"30!"

"38!"

Lucina, ever on the lookout for an escape, hoped dearly to be bought by an Ylissean. Slavery was not allowed in the Halidom, Emmeryn had been sure to see to that. It would be far easier to escape from an Ylissean than it would be someone in Regna Ferox or Plegia. Worst case scenario, she would be bought by a Plegian. If that were the case, she could easily become the servant of a Grimleal, which would make her situation about ten times worse.

"50,000 gold !"

"60,000!"

"300,000 gold coins."

Silence. Heads turned to the back of the room, where stood a tall man with dark red hair. One of the bidders, frustrated, stood up and left the room.

Carson chuckled. "It seems that, once again, Lord Tarthon has claimed the final bid." He stepped forward. "Going once-"

"350." One of the Ylisseans interrupted him.

Tarthon cocked his head, surprised. "400."

"450."

"480."

"500."

"700."

The Ylissean gaped. Carson beamed. Lucina shivered.

"Going once...Going twice...Sold, to Lord Tarthon of Plegia, for 700,000 gold coins."

Lucina would have never expected she would sell for a hundred times the original bid. She wondered how much money these people had; With the prices they threw around, it had to be mostly aristocracy in order to compete.

Ramsey and the other man grabbed her and brought her offstage, down a side path to the right.

When they were out of earshot of the other room, the other man turned to Ramsey. "Well, Ramsey, how do you feel now that you've bedded a girl worth 700 bullions?"

Ramsey sniffed with pride. "Like a king." Lucina seethed in rage, but she said nothing.

The two slavers brought her into a large room, where stood Cicero and the other girls, their chains hanging from hooks in the ceiling. Lucina's own chain was pulled above her head and onto one of the hooks. Her arms had to stretch in order to avoid the manacles cutting into her wrists.

"That won't be necessary," said a voice from the doorway. Ramsey and the other slaver whirled around, revealing Tarthon, standing in the doorway with one of his attendants. "I don't see much reason to stay, now, since I've spent most of my money on you." He stepped through the doorway, towards Lucina. "Carson really didn't do you justice." He grabbed her chin gently, examining her face. "Although, he left out the part about the injured eye."

"It'll get better," said Ramsey.

"You better hope so," said Tarthon. "Or else I'll be demanding a refund."

Ramsey gulped. And that was how Lucina realized that she had ended up with the worst case scenario.


	8. Tarthon

That last one ended sort of abruptly, but I'd been working on that one for awhile, and I was tired, and I figured that would be as good a place as any to stop it.

But now, I think we can move onto more, um, _interesting_ content. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

This one may also be late, because I got caught up watching the new Nintendo Direct about Smash Bros. that came out today, which has me super hyped. After the game comes out, I _**may** _do a Smash Bros. Fanfic. _**Maybe.**_ I make no guarantees._  
_

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 8: Tarthon

Tarthon reached up and grabbed the chain, pulling it over the hook. Gripping Lucina's chain tightly, he reached out with his other hand. "Give me the key to her manacles." Ramsey reached into his pocket and placed the key in Tarthon's open palm, which closed tightly around it.

"Do you need any help bringing her out?"

"No," said Tarthon. "I'll be fine." Gently, he started to pull Lucina, who followed with little resistance, out of the room. Gradually, Tarthon began to walk more briskly, his long strides carrying him farther than Lucina could keep up without trotting along behind him. The master and slave followed the side-path until it came to a door, which Tarthon opened to reveal the outside. The area she had been brought to five nights ago seemed different during the day.

Tarthon stopped just in the doorway. He reached into his pocket, and pulled a piece of cloth. She looked at it with apprehension.

"This is not a gag," Tarthon calmed. "It's a blindfold." He stepped forward and tied the piece of cloth around her eyes. The cloth was thin enough that she could see, but not easily.

"Why?" she asked.

Almost as soon as she opened her mouth, Tarthon, with surprising speed, retrieved a large metal needle from his belt, and pricked her belly with it. Lucina jumped; she did not expect it to hurt as much as it did. "You will not speak without permission," Tarthon ordered. He waited, then, when she did nothing, he grabbed her head and moved it, making her head nod. "Tell me your name."

"Lucina," she said, a little too quickly.

"Lucina. I like that name," he said. "And if you are good, you will get to keep it."

Abruptly, Tarthon started walking again. Out further on the path was a group of carriages, all very ornate. Tarthon led Lucina to the finest one, a black and yellow carriage led by two white horses. On top of the carriage sat an older man with green-ish hair. "Lord Tarthon," he greeted, stepping down onto the seat to lead the horses. "I see you've once again selected a beautiful prize."

"Thank you, Gartur," said Tarthon, not slowing his brisk pace. They approached the carriage, and Tarthon opened the door. The interior was even more lavish than the exterior; the floor was covered by a soft, purple carpet, and seats of dark velvet. Tarthon gently pushed Lucina into the carriage, and sat her down on the seat. Her bare skin on the soft materials was very comforting as Tarthon leaned in and removed her manacles. Then, holding the chains in the crook of his arm, Tarthon grabbed Lucina's panties, her only remaining covering, and pulled them down, off her feet. Pocketing them, he retrieved the blindfold, then closed the door, leaving Lucina alone in the windowless carriage, completely naked.

Lucina, after taking a moment to get her bearings, sighed. The carriage was dark without any source of light, but from what Lucina could tell, it was wide enough for her to lay down on the seat without having to curl up, and high enough for her to stand in. Lucina did neither of these things. She attempted to open the door, but it did not budge. She had not expected it to.

Folding her arms, Lucina wondered with dread what Tarthon had in store for her. She prepared herself for the possibility that Tarthon may want to change her body in some way: piercings, tattoos, possibly a brand. She considered with distaste the possibility that Tarthon might prostitute her to his guests. Considering how much he paid for her, she guessed (hoped) that it would not be an issue. She also speculated as to what kind of acts Tarthon would be forcing her into, what fetishes he enjoyed. She pushed that thought aside, though, as she would rather not think about it.

After a few minutes, the door to the carriage opened, and Tarthon entered again, wearing a long, maroon cape, and carrying a large, black bag. Retrieving a match, he lit the lamps at each of the four corners of the carriage interior. Then, sitting down, he closed the door, and then the carriage began to move.

Tarthon, after taking a few minutes to sort through whatever items were in the bag, looked at Lucina. "Lay down on your back." Lucina, slowly, did as he asked, setting her arms by her side. As she did, Tarthon moved closer, leaning toward her, examining her, and smiling with a face that gave Lucina chills. Gently, he caressed her face with the back of his hand, as it slowly made it's way down, brushing her neck, stroking her right breast, then continuing down across her belly, and finally, laying his hand on her womanhood, rubbing his finger across her opening. She both abhorred and delighted in his touch as she stared up at the ceiling of the carriage.

"You're very sensitive to my touch," noted Tarthon, "but at the same time, very strong-willed against it." He smiled. "You will be fun." He removed his hand away from her womanhood, and began to fondle the inside of her legs. "It is a four day journey to return to my manor, provided we don't experience any complications. It is there we will truly begin to experience each other, but for now," he leaned away and pulled the bag towards him, "consider our time now, 'foreplay.'"


	9. Foreplay

Whoops. This took too long to make. And honestly, it's not as long as I originally wanted it to be, but screw it.

This is probably the last one I'll be uploading for a while.

As a result, I'm going to try and do as much as I can in this chapter. So, uh...let's get going, shall we?

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening - Midnight

Chapter 9: Foreplay

Tarthon rummaged through his bag, seemingly looking for something in particular. "While we're in the carriage, I will not sex you myself," he said, looking at her. "Not today, at least." He stopped rummaging through the bag. "Today will be about evaluating you, and testing your longevity and endurance." Lucina's hands, still at her sides, started shaking as he set the bag down on the floor. From within, he retrieved two identical wooden items, shaped far too similarly to the male organ for Lucina's liking. With an odd tenderness, Tarthon took one of them, and thrust it into her womanhood. She moaned in sensual pain as he did, not daring to move. Then, gripping her shoulder, Tarthon turned her to lay partially on her side. Lucina did not know what he was doing until had inserted the second object into her rear. She moaned again, louder this time, as Tarthon lay her down again on her back.

"Now, that wasn't too painful, was it?" said Tarthon, almost mockingly. Lucina cringed, as the object was pushed even further into her rear from laying on top of it. Still, she remained motionless, as Tarthon leaned over her. He nuzzled his head in her cleavage, groping her breasts with his hands. While Lucina would not have said that he was not enjoying himself, Tarthon seemed to her more to be assessing her breasts rather than feeling her up for pleasure's sake; he squeezed them in specific places, shook them, pushed them in certain directions. Lucina could not help herself from finding pleasure in his actions, regardless of how violated she felt.

Tarthon leaned back up. Releasing his grip on her breasts, he flicked her nipples, causing them to harden. Smiling, he reached down into his bag, and retrieved a set of metal pliers. Lucina eyed the device warily as Tarthon grasped her erect left nipple with the cold, metal pliers. The pinching feeling on her nipple was painful but arousing, as Tarthon slowly began to pull it upwards. Lucina moaned as she struggled to keep herself composed; her hands at her side were clenched into fists.

Suddenly, Tarthon let go of her nipple. Setting the pliers down on her belly, he grabbed her hands. "Maybe you'd feel better if these were occupied." She didn't like the tone in his voice. He bent down and rummaged through the bag again, this time retrieving thick, leather wristbands, connected by a short chain. He inserted her wrists into the bands and tightened them, then, placed the chain between her neck and the seat she lay on, forcing her hands to stay immobilized by her head, elbows bent awkwardly. Then, finished, Tarthon picked up the pliers again, and resumed his work on her nipple, this time twisting rather than pulling. Lucina tried not to moan as she had, as it seemed to encourage Tarthon, but without success.

When Tarthon had finished his work with her nipple, he smiled approvingly, as if she had passed some sort of test. For all she knew, she had. Looking back into the bag, Tarthon replaced his pliers with a third representation of the male organ, except that this one was longer, and more curved. Without a moment's hesitation, he thrust it into her mouth, pushing it further and further, nearly choking her on the wooden phallus. She gagged when he finally removed it, examining it, smiling the same smile that had given her chills earlier. Retrieving a knife, he carved a line near the base of the object, where there was none of her saliva to be found on the object.

"Now, one last item," Tarthon said ominously. Placing a tentative hand on the object penetrating her womanhood, he grasped it, and slowly began to slide it up and down, emulating the motions of Ramsey five nights prior, slowly beginning to pick up speed. Lucina's heart began to race in excitement as her mind began to shut down in a futile attempt to ignore the stimulation Tarthon was providing her.

Five minutes passed. Tarthon seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction out of her, as he continued to slide the object up and down. Lucina breathed heavily and moaned loudly as she stared intently at the ceiling of the carriage, immobilized hands balled into fists as she endured the uncomfortable, stimulating feeling of the violation of her womanhood.

Ten minutes passed. Tarthon now began to slide the object side to side as well as up and down, but now pushing the object further down. Lucina closed her eyes, nearly reaching her breaking point on how much she could take.

A couple more minutes passed, and Lucina was sure that whatever reaction Tarthon expected out of her was close. But, before the two could reach, the carriage ran over something large, causing the occupants to be bumped upwards as well. Lucina yelped in pain as she was bumped up while Tarthon pushed down.

Tarthon removed the object from her womanhood quickly, as she closed her legs together in an effort to provide some relief from the pain. "Apologies, Lucina. I believe that's enough for today." He placed the object back into the bag, and re-positioned her arms so that she was lying down on top of them, hands still bound together by the chain. He sat down on the other side of the carriage, beginning to remove his cape.

"Are you goi-" She began to ask him about the phallic object still in her rear, but with lightning quickness, Tarthon was above her again. With speed and precision, Tarthon needled her again, this time on her right breast, just below the nipple. "_You will not speak without permission._" She nodded, unmistakable fear flickering in her eyes, visible only for an instant. "You will remain as you are now for the rest of the night. Try to get some sleep before tomorrow."

Leaning down, Tarthon fingered the side of her breast one last time, before he began to extinguish the lanterns.

As the last of the lanterns was put out, the carriage became completely dark, as it had earlier. Once more, Lucina was clothed only by the cover of darkness. Sleep did not find her that night.


End file.
